Generally, an electrical device has its own power requirements. For instance, laptops manufactured by different companies can have different voltage requirements. One laptop may require 19 volts to be operational, another may need 21 volts, and yet another may demand 23 volts. Unfortunately, this results in each brand and/or type of an electrical device having its own power adapter configured to provide power in accordance with the device's particular power requirements. Hence, it is not unusual to find a multitude of power adapters and cables running from several electrical devices to a power wall outlet in a family household.
The bulkiness and the associated inconvenience of storing a power adapter for each electrical device can be cumbersome and inconvenient. The inconvenience is even more apparent when one is forced to carry a power adapter for each electrical device, particularly with portable devices.
In addition, problems can arise if a power adapter for a laptop is lost during a trip. In such a circumstance it is virtually impossible to charge the battery of the laptop without first purchasing a replacement power adapter specifically designed for the laptop based on the power requirements for that laptop. Replacement power adapters for electronic devices, including portable devices, can prove to be costly and sometimes difficult to locate, especially, in a city away from home such as during business trips and vacations.